The Luck Is Running Off
by iwacchi
Summary: Keyakinan tinggi pada sebuah kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan, penuh warna, dan canda pun sirna sudah. Sama seperti keberuntungan pemuda bernama, Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya karena kecelakaan yang tidak disengajai pada seorang Uchiha. WARNINGS: (T buat jaga-jaga/Romance gagal/SASUNARU/BL)
1. The Beginning of All

Etto.. jadi ini adalah fanfic pertama saya disini, capek menetap di dunia silent readers(?)

Enjoy minna-nyan!

.

.

.

.

**Author: **Iwacchi

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Kashima-sensei!

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Warning(s)**: **BL/YAOI**, typos, bad summary, new writer etc.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PUHLEASE.**

.

.

.

The Luck Is Running Off.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of All.

Cahaya matahari pada hari ini tentulah terang, sangat malah kalau bisa ditambahkan. Itu lah komentar yang dilontarkan dari seorang pemuda manis berambut kuning cerah dan berkulit cokelat nan mempesona. Mata sapphire terang itu pun menghela napas berat, terlihat sekarang ia sedang berjalan kaki sendirian dengan memakai pakaian lengkap atribut sekolah.

"Ttaku- padahal aku baru saja masuk SMA tapi Kyuu-nii maupun Iruka-jii-chan, tak satupun dari mereka yang rela mengantarkan ku ke sekolah ttebayo." Mengembungkan pipi pertanda sebal.

Tak lama selang ia mengerutu kesal. Gerbang sekolahan akhirnya dicapai sang pemuda, lebih tepatnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Barulah saja pemuda berambut kuning cerah ini melanjutkan sekolah nya ke SMA. Terpampang jelas nama sekolahan yang ia masuki, Konoha High.

Terlihat jelas pula anak-anak lain berturunan dengan anggun satu persatu dari mobil mewah yang mereka naiki. Mobil mewah cukup terdengar aneh baginya, meskipun Konoha High adalah sekolah yang diperuntukan untuk orang mampu toh Naruto juga tidak semampu mereka dan sebenarnya juga ia masuk melalui beasiswa, ia yang hanya bisa bertahan hidup dibawah gaji Kyuu dan Iruka tak akan pernah mencukupi biaya sekolah ini tanpa adanya beasiswa tersebut.

Tatapan terpesona, jijik, semua bercampur dan ditujukan pada si surai kuning. Ia yang terlihat tidak peduli tetap kokoh dan berjalan ke arah wall magazine, atau bisa juga disebut majalah dinding. Mata sapphire nya menelusuri nama-nama yang adaa disana.

"Ah mitsuketa!" senyum cerah terbentuk tepat saat ia menemukan namanya yang termasuk dalam kelas 1-3. Baru saja ia membenarkan posisi dan hendak bergegas kearah kelasnya, badannya tertabrak oleh seseorang bersurai biru tua. Tapi indra penciuman nya mendapatkan sebuah aroma kopi, dilihatlah lantai yang sudah terkena cairan berwarna cokelat dengan nista. Gulps, pemuda bernama Naruto menelan air ludah dalam sebuah kegugupan tepat saat matanya menemui baju laki-laki didepannya sudah terkena kopi.

[Sasuke POV.]

Kaki ku menelusuri koridor dengan misi mencari majalah dinding dengan sebuah kopi ditanganku, kulihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah didepanku—tch bocah. Belum saja mulutku mengeluarkan kata perintah bagi nya untuk minggir tiba-tiba saja ia bergerak dan menabrakku, persetan pula ia membuat baju ku kotor dengan kopi yang pada saat itu sedang kupegang di tangan kananku.

Mata ku bertemu matanya, sapphire warna yang tenteram—tersadar dari lampunan, aku berdehem.

"Oi." Dengan tatapan tajam aku menatapnya.

[Naruto POV.]

'_Akh! Sialan, baru saja masuk aku sudah membuat perkara.' _Aku berkata didalam hati.

Sebuah senyuman kaku kuberikan padanya selagi menelan ludah. "Etto.. G-Gomenasai!" menurukan badanku sekali tapi bermakna sebagai tanda meminta permintaan maaf. Tetap diposisi itu aku yang berniat untuk mengintip wajah yang saat ini sedang ia berikan malah langsung bertemu dengan matanya, betapa buruknya keberuntungan ku hari ini. Kembali menunduk seketika kulaksanakan untuk menghindari tatapan langsung seperti yang berlangsung tadi.

[End POV.]

Sunyi. Tidak ada lontaran kata dari kedua pemuda yang bisa di temukan. Si surai gelap pun menghela napas berat, lumayan memberikan sengatan hawa tidak enak bagi lawan bicara. Yang sampai saat ini masih menatap mesra lantai sekolah barunya itu.

"..Ano—" Naruto yang mencoba mengeluarkan suara nya pun tersentak saat pemuda misterius didepannya memotong moment miliknya.

"Hn, merah." Tentu Naruto mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Dasinya, yang berwarna merah menandakan bahwa dia adalah anak murid kelas beasiswa.

"..Gelandangan bodoh sepertimu hanya akan menyulitkan udara bersih masuk." Dengan dengusan dan tampang sombong sang lawan bicara berambut model pantat-uhuk-ayam memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan berjalan kearah berlawan, lebih tepatnya kea rah tangga. Tempat dimana para 'pelajar mutiara' menuntut ilmu. Right, dasi hitam, menandakan bahwa ia lah salah satu dari mereka. The Genius Ones.

Twitch,

"H-Hei! Apa maksudmu hah?! Kalau mau berkelahi sini! Jangan kabur begitu saja oi, teme!" Merasa kata-kata yang sangat amat sangat menusuk. Naruto dengan sigap menggulung kan lengan tangan baju nya yang tadi menjadi seperemat.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama dari pemuda yang sudah memanaskan si surai pirang itu pun menyeringai tipis.

'_Berani sekali.' _Membalikan badannya selagi memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celananya, Sasuke dengan tegap menatap sang pemuda yang tengah menantangnya. Dan dia bersumpah hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, jujur lawan bicara nya lumayan mungil—manis—ah, terserahlah.

"Menantang? Tidak ada gunanya dobe." Tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap Naruto seakan ia ingin membunuh pemuda itu. Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Sasuke sudah melanjutkan lagi part miliknya.

"..Kalau begitu-" Sasuke memberi jeda, membiarkan sebuah seringai terbentuk. "Aku akan memberimu sebuah pekerjaan, simple." Sekali lagi ia menjeda membuat sebuah alis terangkat pada wajah Naruto, penasaran, sungguh.

"Kau, **harus** menjadi pesuruh ku sampai akhir kelulusan." Flat, ia menatapnya tenang menunggu hamper 5 detik penuh sampai akhirnya si pemuda bermata sapphire membelalak seakan telah mendapatkan sebuah bencana yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia harapkan.

"T-Tungu sebentar.. Apa-apaan—"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Dasar bodoh, kau kira bisa mengganti baju sekolahan ini." Nah barulah terpikir olehnya, ia kan anak beasiswa. Segala kebutuhannya, mulai dari seragam itu telah tercapai karena sekolahannya inilah yang memberikan itu padanya. Keluarga nya itu krisis akan keuangan, Naruto pun memilih untuk diam seribu kata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 1-1. Mulai hari ini, kutegaskan lagi. **Pesuruh.**" Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan sukses membuat sang surai hitam makin tertarik.

"Hn, berikan nomormu. Segera, supaya aku bisa meminta pesuruhku untuk bertugas. Kegunaan mu kan?" Ingin sekali ia mencabik-cabik muka sombong lawan bicaranya yang terpampang—Tunggu, Uchiha? Apakah.. Shit, anak dari kepala sekolah nya, Uchiha Fugaku?!

Naruto dengan pasrah mendekat, ia mengeluarkan handphone nya, memberikannya pada Sasuke yang dengan kasar menerimanya, bertukar nomor. Merasa bahwa kegiatan bertukar sudah selesai pun melempar handphone Naruto yang tentu dengan cepat langsung tertidur di tangan tan-nya.

"Teme! Kau kira mencari uang itu gampang?!" Tatapan tidak suka terpampang saat mendapatkan tatapan tenang dari si pelaku.

"Hn." Naruto ditengah kesunyian menghela napas.

"Oh ya, Uzumaki Naruto." Entah ia itu memang orang yang moody atau apa, tapi sekarang senyum manis terbentuk selagi ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Melupakan segala argumentasi yang mereka lakukan. Sasuke yang masih terdiam saat matanya terpaku pada senyuman sang surai pirang pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar—tepat dimana para siswa baru berdiri. Sial! Upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Tsk, dobe." Ia pun bergegas ke arah yang dituju dari tempat kejadian mereka bertemu.

"Ha..?" Bingung, saat melihat pemuda itu beralih kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Naruto mencoba meloading apa yang ia lihat. Barisan para siswa, pada saat itu pun ia terbangun dan dengan cepat mengikuti langkah pemuda bersurai hitam.

"Ah! Oi, Sasuke tunggu—" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ia tersandung kakinya sendiri tepat saat mereka sudah berada di tempat dimana para siswa dengan mudahnya berpaling dan menatap kedua surai gelap dan terang. Bisa dimaklumi betapa kencang suara si pirang kan? Sasuke yang sempat mengalihkan pandangnya kebelakang saat mendengar nama kecilnya pun membelalakan mata yang sedari tadi terlihat dingin.

Cough, ya bagaimana tidak. Sekarang posisi Naruto berada diatas Uchiha muda, belum lagi bibir mereka yang sekarang bersatu. Bersatu. Sekiranya selang beberapa detik, Naruto pun meletakan satu tangan nya ke atas kepala.

"Itte..tte-" Sadar bahwa pemuda dibawahnya sama sekali belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun, padahal harusnya Sasuke lah yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi teme, daijoubu ttebayo?" Seakan mengalami amnesia sementara, Naruto menjelajahi sekeliling nya. Ada yang terdiam tidak percaya, menggelengkan kepala, memotret mereka, bermuka merah dengan darah yang—Abaikan yang satu itu, ia menatap kembali Sasuke dengan tatapan _apa yang sudah terjadi. _Sasuke terdiam lalu berkata tanpa suara, gerakan mulut yang akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto. Menyadarkan dari semua kebodohan yang telah menumpuk dikepalanya.

Satu kata. Yang Naruto ingat sekali, malahan masih dengan senang berlarian di pikirannya, kata-kata yang sengaja dilontarkan_,_

'_d-o-b-e'._

Mereka baru saja dengan-tidak-sengaja berciuman.

TBC.

.

.

.

Wawawa! Gimana? qwq. Maaf untuk beberapa typos yang bertebaran, mohon dimaklumi ufufu.

Ayo para senpai! Kasih saran lagi qwq, sekalian jalan cerita biar aku gausah mikir. /hus /pemales

So, mind to review? Thank you very much for reading sweets! –Iwacchi.


	2. Suck It

**Author: **Iwacchi

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Kashima-sensei!

**Genre**: Romance/Friendship

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Warning(s)**: **BL/YAOI**, typos, OOC, new writer etc.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE**

.

.

.

The Luck Is Running Off.

Chapter 2: Suck it.

Seperti tidak bernyawa, sesosok pemuda berseragam lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah—digunakan untuk memperjelas bahwa ialah salah satu dari siswa beasiswa, dengan mata tidak bersemangat menatap mading berisikan berita terkutuk didalam lingkupnya. Setelah menaruh tas didalam kelas ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar sebagai pembawa mood dan berniat membeli air putih di mesin minuman. Tetap saja, hawanya sama. Entah kenapa, ia memang sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Sudah genap seminggu setelah kejadian nya dengan seorang Uchiha yang ternyata bukan hanya berakibat mental tapi juga kakinya—Uhuk, pastinya bukan dalam artian itu.

**[Flashback on]**

_Kedua pemuda yang saat ini sudah dalam keadaan canggung, yang satu masih terdiam dengan pipi merona tipis dan posisinya yang berada diatas surai gelap. Yang tertindih memilih untuk melihat ke arah kanan, menyembunyikan kedua pengelihatannya. _

_Jrek!_

_Suara yang amat familiar membuat Naruto bergejolak dan bisa disamakan dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengangkat tubuhnya, mencoba bangun dari posisi nya. Mau teriak—Tapi dia yang menindih, mau menuduh—Tap ini hari pertamanya! Tidak perlu dipastikan, jelas itu suara kamera. Sasuke mengbuntuti gerakan si surai cerah, dalam diam dia terbangun dari posisi duduknya lalu berdiri dan menyamakan tinggi nya dengan si penindih tadi. Naruto menyibukan dirinya membersihkan celananya yang tidak terlihat kotor._

'_Mau mendongak tapi..' Ingin rasanya ia menjambak-jambak rambut kuning nya itu atas dasar pelampiasan kebingungan yang ia hadapi._

"_Hn, kita baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai seakan yang barusan itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Naruto yang mendengar suara berat sang pemuda dengan refleks mendongak kan kepala nya, menatap selagi salah satu alis nya terangkat. Sadar akan aura disampingnya, Sasuke memalingkan tatapan hitam pekat itu kearah sumber aura. Naruto membelalak kaget, 'Oh ya, lanjutkan saja!'_

"_A-Ahaha.. Kami tak apa, 'ttebayo!" Sesaat sebuah senyuman canggung terbentuk sebuah deheman keras membuat para murid yang sedari tadi mempekerjakan matanya untuk menatap adegan yang tidak seharusnya berkeliaran dilingkungan sekolah. Dehem dari kepala sekolah, Uchiha Fugaku._

"_..Kalian berdua. Diharapkan menghadap saya disini setelah upacara penerimaan berakhir." Perintah sang Uchiha telak membuat Naruto merasa tertiban batu dikedua pundaknya, uh hey! Belum ada setengah jam ia menginjakan sepatu bututnya keatas semen sekolahnya yang baru, langsung ditercap merah._

"_H-Ha'i./Hn." Kedua belah pihak mengiyakan, sesosok sensei—Eh senpai? Uhuk-yangberkeriput-uhuk menyuruh mereka agar memasuki barisan. Dengan asal pun pemuda berhiaskan tiga bekas cakar menjajarkan posisinya dengan pemuda bersurai hitam dan bertato dikedua pipinya, berdasi merah! Sebuah kebetulan. _

_Tak lama waktu berlalu, siswa bergegas balik ke kelas masing-masing kecuali, kedua pemuda yang baru tadi dipanggil._

"_Hn, kalian tau kesalahan kalian bukan begitu?" Tanya sang pemilik sekolah setelah melihat kedua pihak telah berdiri tegak dihadapan nya. Mau tak mau mereka mengangguk pelan. "Tidak banyak sungguh. Keliling lapangan 15 kali, lalu balik ke kelas kalian segera saat bel berdering menunjukan istirahat berbunyi." Ketegasan sang Uchiha membuat Naruto tanpa diminta lagi melayangkan kakinya untuk memulai olahraga pagi, yah hitung-hitung untuk kesehatan. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke, ganti baju kotormu. Temui aku diruangan setelah bel sarapan." Perintahnya. Hanya selang beberapa menit, pria itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara memperhatikan gerak gerik lari mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari kepergian tersebut pun menyudahi kegiatan nya, ditengah terik matahari ia menyeka tetes demi tetes keringat di sekujur pelipis. _

'_Dasar orang tua itu.' Dibenaknya Sasuke berkata. Sebuah helaan napas mampu menyapu pandangan pemuda bermata biru langit kearah partner larinya yang sekarang tengah memanjakan punggungnya dan bersender dibawah pohon besar. Kakinya terangkat satu, terdengar jelas pula deru napas yang menggebu-gebu_

"_Kau, lanjutkan." Tanpa ada beban Sasuke memerintah, masa bodoh dengan dia yang sekarang ini tengah menikmati sepoian angin. Berkedut kesal, Naruto pun melangkah medekati lawan bicaranya._

"_Kau! Kalau begitu lanjutkan juga detensi mu, teme!" Ucap Naruto yang entah sudah terasuki arwah apa sehingga memliki keberanian untuk memberi tepukan 'halus' pada rambut berbentuk pantat ayam, yang tertepuk hanya ber-tsk ria tanpa memperdulikan fakta bahwa yang menepuk sedang mengaduh kesakitan tepat saat Sasuke memberikan balasan berupa injakan keras diatas sepatu berwarna putih milik surai pirang._

"_Hn, setidaknya berlututlah dan memohon permintaan maaf." Tatapan dingin Sasuke lontarkan kepada lawan bicaranya tersebut._

"_..Ha?" Yang disuruh dengan polosnya memberi tatapan bingung disertai kepala yang bergerak kesamping dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya. Sasuke sebagai orang yang peka atas kebodohan pemuda tadi pun hanya mengeluarkan hela napas geli._

"_Menarik." Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengubah posisi mereka. Ia menarik Naruto dalam sebuah kuncian yang membutuhkan satu tangan kanan untuk menahan si surai pirang agar tidak kabur, dan satu lagi kiri untuk menopang tubuh nya sendiri. Naruto yang tidak tau menahu pun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba tadi tertarik kedalam perangkap Uchiha muda, pupilnya membesar seketika. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya muka nya kearah Naruto yang terdiam tanpa kata._

"_O-Oi, teme." Komentar kecil dari Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan seringai, terlihat sangat jelas dimata Naruto._

"_Kau tau, bibirmu lumayan manis." Tetap pada posisinya, Sasuke berlanjut mengunci mata sapphire tadi untuk melihat kearah lain selain pada matanya. Seketika rona merah dipipi Naruto semakin dilihat akan semakin merah, Naruto memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandangnya kearah bawah. Salah sendiri, penampilan Naruto itu sangat menjengkelkan—Dasi berantakan, lengan tangan kiri tergulung sampai sikut, kancing atas yang perlahan terbuka karena olahraga pagi tadi. Cukup membuat semua seme pangling._

"_Jadi kau lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dobe, padahal kau duluan yang mendorong kejadian itu." Goda sang Uchiha muda, tidak puas akan hasil godaan nya, Sasuke dengan perlahan namun pasti menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Mungkin hanya tertinggal beberapa centi lagi sampai kedua hidung itu bertemu. "Atau, haruskah aku mengembalikan memorimu? Hn, dari sangat singkat bisa ku perpan—"_

_Plak._

_Sejenak pemuda bersurai hitam tadi kaget dibawah ekspresi dingin nya, telapak tangan berwarna tan yang kini menghiasi kulit pucat nya pun menampar kedua pipi Sasuke pelan. Seakan berganti tempat, tatapan mata biru itulah yang kini mengunci tatapan hitam pekat milik Sasuke. Rona nya samar-samar masih terlihat melawan kulit cokelat manis yang menutupi pipi chubby nya. Naruto sekali lagi menampar kedua pipi putih itu, suara 'Plak' kembali terdengar, sekarang lebih nyaring dari yang sebelumnya._

"_Sungguh aku mencoba untuk menghapus kejadian tadi Sasuke. Itu tadi adalah First Kiss-ku, sialan!" Menghela napas kesal, ia menarik kedua telapak tangannya. Dan sebagai pelampiasan Naruto pun mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya. Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya terdiam melihat aksi didepannya hanya termenung, terjebak dengan pikiran nya sendiri._

"_First Kiss." Dalam hati ia mengulang._

"_Dan!—" Naruto mendorong Sasuke, mengubah lagi posisi mereka. Sasuke yang terdiam—mungkin, saat kedua tangannya terangkat tepat diatas kepala akibat ulah pemuda bersurai pirang pun hanya bisa menatap nya. Naruto mendengus geli._

"_Heh. Mana ada orang yang mau dianggap remeh." Keadan berbalik, kini sebuah seringai jelas terukir dibibir Naruto, tempat dimana Uchiha muda mencuri ciuman nya. Naruto pun menyudahi kegiatan merendahi seorang Uchiha, ia mencoba berdiri dan tepat saat bel berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa hukuman mereka selesai. Setelah sukses berdiri, ia mencoba melemaskan badannya dan memberikan sebuah tangan kepada Sasuke, sedari tadi tetap tidak bergeming. Seperti biasa, memberikan senyum secerah matahari itulah ahlinya. Tanpa memperdulikan tangan tadi, Sasuke dengan sendiri nya membangkitkan diri selagi ia memenuhi kantong celananya dengan kedua tangan pucat._

"_A-Apa-apaan orang itu.." Ucap si penolong kesal, sudah baik-baik ditolong malah memberi punggu, tch! Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari sekarang pemuda itu sedang berjalan kearah kantin untuk membeli minum dengan sebuah seringai yang mampu begitu saja menjatuhkan kaum hawa._

'_Benar-benar bodoh.'_

**[Flashback Off]**

Langkah yang baru saja ia hadapkan ketangga teralihkan oleh sebuah sepatu bermerek didepan nya. Dikarenakan semangat Naruto yang tidak secerah matahari hari ini membuat nya menatap lesu kearah ubin-ubin mewah sekolahnya, tampaknya lebih menarik untuk diberi perhatian. Naruto menggerakan kakinya kearah kiri, mencoba mencari jalan lewat. Tanpa diduga kaki tadi ikut menirukan gerakannya, ke kiri. Kanan pun berakhir sama, urat kesal terbentuk menunjukan bahwa orang didepannya itu memang sialan. Kiri—kanan—kiri—kanan—ki, oke pemuda ini memang mengesalkan. Tidak peduli muka marah yang sekarang ia perlihatkan kepada pemuda didepannya, Naruto sudah terlanjur kesal. Moodnya hancur dan sekarang jatuh beserakan menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Tsk, oi!" Mata biru muda tajam perlahan menjadi besar—bagaimana tidak, ternyata sosok menjengkelkan tadi adalah orang yang menganggap dirinnya sebagai '_Master_' dari si pesuruh.

"Dobe, berani sekali kau. Sekarang masih punya nyali?" Memang kata-kata nista yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali menggoreng rambut pantat ayam nya, mungkin dia lapar. Kali ini Naruto hanya memilih untuk diam. Terdengar tipis helaan napas Sasuke.

"Hn, ambilkan buku paket milik kelas ku diruangan Kakashi-_sensei_. Lalu antarkan ke kelas. Cepat, selagi kau masih memliki kaki." Singkat saja ia menyuruh Naruto, ia mengembungkan pipinya pelan sebelum mendengus kesal tepat saat Sasuke mengakhiri jumpa mereka dengan segera balik ke lantai 2.

Tanpa ada sedikitpun semangat ia menggiring kakinya kearah ruang guru, mengetuk pelan pintu didepannya. Tidak mendapat respon, Naruto dengan lemah menghela napas. Ia dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk memberi pesan kepada Sasuke menggunakan handphone jadulnya itu—Ya, sudah seminggu pula ia berkomunikasi dengan Uchiha muda itu. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sebatas bawakan ini, belikan itu, dan beberapa perintah yang sudah berupa sebuah keseharian bagi Naruto. Belum sempat ia mengindahkan handphone nya tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dari belakang. Uh, mungkin _OSIS_ katanya dalam benak.

"Yo! Apakah kau anak kelas 1 yang ditugaskan Kakashi-sensei untuk mengambil buku?"

'_Kakashi-sensei? Ah ya!_' Dengan semangat Naruto menanggukan kepalanya, rencana makian dari Sasuke pun sirna. Pemuda yang menyapa nya tadi pun menyungging senyum yang seketika hilang sesaat, telapak tangan nya bersatu tanda permintaan maaf. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepala dan ber-'_eh_' ria.

"Suman! Kakashi-_sensei_ itu memang orang nya suka telat—Tapi tenang! Katanya kau bisa membuka pintunya, um kalau tidak salah kuncinya cadangan nya ada di gudang—Ah ya di gudang! Jaa!" Pesan tersampaikan, pemuda beralis tebal itu pun berjalan setelah menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyemangati nya, seperti 'Ayo kerahkan semua semangat muda mu!' Semacam itulah. Naruto yang baru saja menyungging senyum canggung dan mengatakan terima kasih kembali meratapi nasib, sekali lagi helaan napas membuat nya semakin enggan untuk menggerakan kakinya.

"_Selagi masih memiliki kaki"_—Oke, Naruto tau pemuda yang satu itu hanya bergurai, maksudnya dia bukan yakuza kan? Tapi dengan muka raut setajam dan sedingin itu membuat menghapus kata bukan. Karena sudah pasti seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah seorang _yakuza_. Tepat sekali, _Yakuza_.

_Lelah_. Satu kata yang mungkin harus ia tekan saat ia akhirnya sampai didepan pintu gudang. Dan lelah, juga berguna untuk pendengaran nya. Kenapa? Karena saat ini juga ia mendengar suara desahan. Yang benar saja, Kami-sama! Ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan segala imajinasi konyolnya, Naruto pun menggeser pintu itu.

Srek.

Membuat nya terbuka, dan siapa sangka bahwa disana ada dua murid dengan baju kemana-mana—Baiklah kini ia harap imajinasinya itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Sekarang kedua pihak, pirai maupun wanita itu menatap kearah si pemuda yang masih diam membatu tanpa kata. Seakan oksigen hilang begitu saja, saat ini Naruto sedang menahan napas nya.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat tau bahwa pemuda yang ia lihat itu sama seperti pemuda seminggu yang lalu, yang menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk segera mendapatkan barisan.

Ya, pemuda berkeriput. Itu memang kata yang paling pas, Naruto memang tidak tau namanya kan? Yang pasti ia adalah _senpai_.

Naruto tau ia harus keluar tapi kakinya tidak mau bergerak, dan pada detik ini juga mata hitam pekat senpai nya itu berubah menjadi sipit, tajam, seolah mengacap.

Kalau Sasuke disini, ia mungkin akan berkata, "Oi Sasuke, dari pada cuma kaki. Sekalian saja bunuh aku ditempat."

TBC

.

.

.

**FujoDeviLZ10**

Uwooooo! Sankyuu senpai! qwq, chapter nya udah update yessu~

**mifta cinya**

Benar sekali! Selamat anda mendapatkan piring daur ulang! o/ /HUS

Oke oke senpai, sudah di taro ya, ini sudah lanjut desu dan sankyuu atas sarannya! X3

**Siti583**

Aku udah mikir bakal nambahin Itachi kok senapi! Jadi ya, stay tune! :3

Etto, aku kurang ngerti maksudnya Sasuke dulu itu apa.. Gomeeeen! DX

Chapter 2 selesai!

Gomen gomen kalau biasa aja, banyak typo kurang ini itu atau tidak berkesan, dan malah tidak pantas disebut chapter(?), maklum bentar lagi aku UN hiksu, abis chapter ini aku mau giat belajar sampai hari H o/, minta doa nya nee senpai tachi! :'3

Mau curhat dikit, sebenernya tadi aku nyari dulu digoogle gimana cara nambahin chapter.. /ngek

Gimana, ini udah aku tambahin jadi 2000 loh words nya yeay yeay~ /tebar kissu/ /gananya /gamau

Makasih buat para pembaca, dan para senpai mind to review? owo)/

-Iwacchi


End file.
